otdgfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivors
This is just one of many survivor groups around the world. They're always looking for other survivors, and try to make their city the haven that it has potential to be. Their goal isn't to save the world of the undead, far from it, their goal is to live. Fight if they have to and secure their city, then simply live and try to rebuild, if they can do that maybe they won't have to fight; they will just have to outlast the undead. Any character that enters the Y (and isn't apart of the other two groups) is automatically put on here. The survivors are the ones that gladly accept others no matter what, all they care about is keeping the human race alive, and making sure you don't die! All while expanding their horizons and eliminating the undead threat. Leaders *'Leader (Support + YMCA):' Colonel Roger Williams / Old Man (temporarily removed) *'Leader (Destroy and Secure + Mall):' Diego Díaz / El Cid Destroy and Secure *Diego Díaz / El Cid *Jack/Harvey Smith / Crowbar (temporarily removed) *Major Katherine Barton / Sharpeye *Lorenzo Vezzoni / Taxi *Jhonen Kayle Revvolutione / J *Kristina A. Felne / Kris (temporarily removed) *Billy Idol (temporarily removed) *Haruko Matsumoto / Panda-Chan *Adelaide Wulf Rothstein / Ada *Rock *Conway Francis Goodwin / Con *Tike Roth / Tike *Kazz Grimm / Kazz *Kain featherlight / Twitchy Support *Colonel Roger Williams / Old Man (temporarily removed) *Lesley Green / Huntress *Scott James Berneer / Scotty (deceased) *Asher Ray Trace / Gizmo *Mackenzie Ackart / Newt (deceased) *James Michael Whittaker / Jimmy *Samantha Anneliese Grey / Sam *Cassius Matthews / Cass *A-K *Otep Helix / Otep *Daniel Krossberg / Sir Stand-By *Colonel Roger Williams / Old Man (severely injured) *Lieutenant Colonel Donald Allen Rigby / Don (importance: scientist) *Mary Young / Nurse (importance: medical knowledge + immune) *Sandhurst Valens (importance: scientist) *Frederick Derringer Rigby / Freddy (young age) *Celeste Augustine Stein / Little Miss (young age) *Thursday Victoria Nightly (mental illness) *Kristina A. Felne / Kris (AWOL) *Jack/Harvey Smith / Crowbar (AWOL) *Billy Idol (AWOL) ---- Secure does just what their name implies, they are the first to go into dangerous territory and they destroy every undead in sight to secure the area, they tend to be better at close shooting or close combat. Because of this they have to be psychically stronger. They need a leader at times since they tend to go into the danger areas first - places to small to be able to have support without friendly fire being a risk. Support works as their backups, they normally use their rifles and cover the DaS, they have to be very good shots. Support does more than backup with their weapons. If they have a skill that's useful in the field (such as medical knowledge) they will be put into support just for giving others medical attention quickly (such as amputations, and attempting to stop the infection) Stand-By is everyone who can't go along either because of injury, illness, because they're just not suited for combat/missions, or because they have a skill that's far to valuable to lose by death. Next to their name is the reason why they can't go. Non-Player Characters We all should know what an NPC is - a Non-Player Character. It's a character none of us control; while we're all capable of controlling them. The survivors are all NPCs unless taken by someone - reason being is that for this to work we need an already existing group of people. You can control the none-taken or NPC characters however you want (such as telling one to get something for you, or talking to one; pretty much any background character option is what they're capable of) just don't kill, hurt, or molest them! Characters and Safe Zones Below is what characters (both those played and those not played) live in which Safe Zone, those outside of the two sub-forums aren't listed. By default, they go into the Y. If you want to switch them just ask. ^^ The YMCA *Colonel Roger Williams / Old Man *Mary Young / Nurse *Jhonen Kayle Revvolutione / J *Asher Ray Trace / Gizmo *Frederick Derringer Rigby / Freddy *Lieutenant Colonel Donald Allen Rigby / Don *Sandhurst Valens / Sandhurst *Thursday Victoria Nightly / Thursday *Rock *A-K *Alphonse Spike Stein / Al *Celeste Augustine Stein / Little Miss *Kazz Grimm / Kazz *Otep Helix / Otep *Kain featherlight / Twitchy *Daniel Krossberg / Sir The Mall *Diego Díaz / El Cid *Major Katherine Barton / Sharpeye *Lorenzo Vezzoni / Taxi *Haruko Matsumoto / Panda-Chan *Adelaide Wulf Rothstein / Ada *Lesley Green / Huntress *James Michael Whittaker / Jimmy *Samantha Anneliese Grey / Sam *Cassius Matthews / Cass *Conway Francis Goodwin / Con *Tike Roth / Tike